Shulie and Jin
by Anaya Herald
Summary: Shulie and Jin are old students of Shifu, one who has died, one who left seven years ago...
1. Chapter 1

**When I run out of Ideas for a story than I might put it on hold and write another one, this is one of those times...**

_Xue woke up by the peach tree. A young snow leopard about Xues age came running towards the tree. She wore a white shirt with the characters 熟練 (skilled (Shulian)) stitched on in light purple and black pants. She was crying. "What happened?" Xue asked. There was no answer. She sat next to the tree and leaned on it. Xue turned around. "Who is that?" She then walked to the rooms._

_"And this is where you will sleep Tigress." Xue turned around to see the source of the voice. It was Shifu. He was walking with a younger, familiar looking tiger cub who was smiling brightly._

_"Master!" Xue said. No response. "Master?" She was now scared. She poked his shoulder. He still ignored her. _Whats going on? _She thought. She then followed them into the bunkhouse._

_"This is your room." Shifu said, gesturing to Tigress' room. "Tigress, it's late. You should get some rest. I have to check on your new sister..." _Wait a second... _Xue thought. _That's mom as a kid! I went back in time! _Shifu then ran out and Xue ran after him. She followed him to the peach tree. The snow leopard was sitting there still. "Shulie?" He asked. "Are you alright?" That girls name must be Shulie._

_"I'm fine." She cried. Everything the went red. Xue was back at the bunk house. It was on fire._

_"Where's Shulie?" Shifu yelled. out of the corner of her eye she saw Bidi. She then turned towards Shifu, then turned back to Bidi and ran after him._

_"Let go of me!" Cried a semi-familiar voice. It was the crying girl from the tree. _What's her name again?_ Xue thought._

_"Shut up!" Bidi yelled interrupting her thoughts. _Shulie! Shulie was her name!_ She looked back. Bidi was gone. She turned around and headed for the Palace. Tai Lung and Tigress were sitting next to Shifu who was crying. A little snow leopard that Xue didn't know was asleep._

_"She's gone." He cried. "Shulie's gone."_

_"I saw..." Xue started. "Never mind... You can't hear me."_

Xue woke up breathing heavily. "What time is it?" She whispered. _gong!_ Her and everyone else ran out of their rooms.

"Good morning master." They all chimed. Xue was still breathing heavy from the dream.

"Good morning." Shifu said happily.

"You seem happy this morning." Po smiled.

"Yes" Shifu began. "I feel something good will come of today."

**That's all for now but, I have one question: What is so scary about Child's Play? I just watched it and, I'm not a bit scared and I wasn't scared while I was watching it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I have three pieces of news for 'y'all; 1. My sister is raising a little vampire! The next famed Vampire shall be Charles Antonio Cortez 2. I just meet a penpal named Xue. She lives in China and is 13 story takes place after a long winter witch I will now work on and it will be finished by the time you read this so that was pointless...**

Everyone had had a long day the previous day. They weren't required to train. After that dream, Xue was tired. She wanted to talk to her mom about the dream but she was meditating. She would have talked to Shifu but he got upset pretry easily. Po would have no idea and Xue didn't really talk to everyone else there much. Xue looked at the gem. It was glowing. Tigress was sitting by the peach tree meditating. What she didn't expect was some old memories to come back.

"Tigress" shifu said in a happy tone. "Jin is coming later. He says he has some news." Tigress turned around.

"What!" Tigress said excitedly. "That's great!" She smiled brightly.

"We'll see if it's good." Shifu said in a concerned tone. "Remember last time..."

"How Can I not?" Tigress' voice started to break.

"Any way" Shifu continued. "You should come with me to meet him. We're meeting up at Mr. Pings in ten minuets."

"Alright" Tigress answered.

"We should go now." Shifu suggested. Tigress nodded her head and they left.

When they got to Mr. Pings there two snow leopards sitting together at a table. One just had black pants and the other had a brown tattered shirt and grey tattered pants. Tigress almost instantly identified the one with black pants as Jin. "Jin!" She yelled excitedly.

"Hey Tigress!" Jin yelled jumping up. They then hugged. Jin then pulled himself away from the hug to greet Shifu. "Hello Master." He said in a happy tone.

"Hello Jin" Shifu greeted. "What's the news?"

"You guys remember Shulie, right?" Jin asked excitedly. Tigress and Shifu nodded their heads.

"How could we forget her..." Tigress began.

"Well..." Jin began. "She's alive!" He then turned towards the snow leopard he was sitting by. "This is her." Shifu instantly ran up and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"We thought you were dead for twenty years!" Shifu cried.

"I thought I would never see you again." Shulie replied.

Shifu broke from the hug and faced Jin. "How did you find her?" He asked.

"By accident." Jin smiled. "She was kinda pissed to find out I left the Palace. We then came here to meet you guys."

"There are no accidents." Shifu smiled. "Shulie, where were you all this time?"

"I was being held prisoner by a gang that followed Bidi." She told. "It's kind of difficult to explain."

**I would make this chapter longer but you've been waiting long enough and I'm having killer migraines this morning. In the reviews I want to know what your favorite LoA episode is. Mine is "Fluttering Finger Mindslip"**


	3. Chapter 3

**three thing again: 1. I just learned something very funny about the next LoA episode. It's called "Owl Be Back" and it's a pun of Arnold schwarzeneggar's famous movie catchphrase from "The Terminator": "I'll be back". 2. I just once again read the summary that Shadowfang wrote for the Grand Design and (no offence ihate) I cried. I really miss her writing style. I would have cried longer but my brother was standing behind me the whole time and he scared the shit out of me. 3. I spent ten minuets staring at this doc after reading the summary trying to remember what fanfic I was going to work on.**

Shifu smiled. "I still can't believe it Shulie." Shifu cried. "How did you get out of the fire?"

"I didn't get myself out of the fire" She began. She then pulled back her shirt, revealing a red scar on her right shoulder. "Bidi kidnapped me in the middle of the fire." Jin put his arm around her in a brotherly way. "He took me to the hideout that Zhen and his gang lives."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Shifu smiled.

"Let's get you home." Tigress suggested. Jin the picked up a crutch and handed it to Shulie.

"Is that a crutch?" Shifu asked. Shulie nodded her head. "Wha..."

"Let's just say" She began getting up. Her left leg was fine but her right leg was bum. "Bidi wasn't exactly merciful when he kidnapped me.

"I can tell!" Shifu exclaimed. Tigress helped Shulie up.

"Tigress..." Shulie began. "You've grown into such a beautiful woman in the last twenty years." Tigress smiled.

"So did you Shulie." She replied. Tigress then hugged her.

"So Jin" Shifu began. "How did you find Shulie?" Jin smiled and thought back to two hours ago.

_Jin was almost to the Valley. He was going to surprise Shifu and Tigress when he saw a snow leopard with a bum leg heading in the same direction as him. He walked up to her._

_"Need some help?" He asked._

_"That depends." The snow leopard began. "Where are you going?"_

_"The Jade Palace. I used to live there." Jin explained. The snow leopard then looked in his eyes._

_"Jin?" She asked. Jin nodded his head nervously. She then hugged him tight. "It's me, Shulian." Jin pushed her away._

_"Don't mess with my feelings!" He commanded. "My sister died twenty years ago..." His voice started to break._

_"Everyone thinks I'm dead?" Shulie asked._

_"Look!" Jin exclaimed. "I don't know who you are but..."_

_"Jin!" Shulie yelled. "Look into my eyes! I am your sister! I'm the one who pulled you off the training course when you were two because you wondered on there! I know that your real name is Shandian and mine is Lei Sheng but Shifu changed them when we were adopted by him!" By now Shulie was crying._

_"It IS you!" Jin yelled hugging her. Shulie hugged him back._

_"I knew you would recognize me." Shulie cried. "So, what did you mean by 'used to live at the Jade Palace'?"_

"Jin?" Shifu asked.

"Oh, I was coming here to visit you guys and I ran into her." Jin smiled brightly. "Shulie?"

"Yeah?" She replied breaking the hug.

"I forgot to ask you this." Jin began. "How did you escape?"

"They let me go." Shulie explained. "Apparently, they were holding me until Bidi came to get me. He had 'special use' for me. With him dead, they had no reason to hold me hostage so, they just let me go."

"Let's go home." Shifu smiled.

**That's it for now. Love you guys :p**


	4. not a chapter but might be important

**I just want to let you guys know that I have to finish 12 math assignments this weekend or I won't have my computer 'till sometime in January. Just letting you know so I don't come on in two months or so and say "Sorry about the long wait I was grounded."SO, I might see you Monday I might see you in two months, we'll see...**


	5. happy thanksgiving

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEOPLE! I'VE GOT THREE FUNNY THANKSGIVING QUOTES TO MAKE YOU LAUGH TODAY!**

**1. This is my impression of John Wayne at the first thanksgiving: "Hey pilgrims. It's me, John Wayne at the first Thanksgiving pilgrims! Happy Thanksgiving pilgrims!"**

**2. naughty things you can only say on thanksgiving: 1. Wow! talk about a large breast! 2. tying the legs together will keep it moist in there.**

**3. watch the pilgrim song I'll put a link to it on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Mr. Pings restaurant was never actually called Mr. Pings Noodle Shop it was actually called Golden Harvest Noodle Restaurant. Oh and I'm not grounded! I finished ten assignments in one day!  
>Ihate: yeah, yeah. Let's get to the story. And you readers BETTER know who I am. Or you die!<strong>

Shulie, Jin, Tigress, and Shifu all walked up the Palace steps. "So" Shulie began. "What have I missed?"

"Well..." Shifu began. "Oogway has passed on, the Dragon Warrior has been picked, Tai Lung's Dead, Bidi's dead, Tigress gave birth to two of Bidi's kids, Xue who is thirteen and wields the jade gem, and Leng, recently born."

"Seems interesting." Shulie replied and they limped into the courtyard.

"It has been. To me, perhaps the worst part is that the flabby panda is the warrior." Shifu face-palmed. "But Oogway chose and I can't change that even if I wanted to." Shifu sighed. "And you? What have you been doing?"

"My life as a philosopher has been going well." Jin replied. He smoothed a fold in his robe. "Studying a lot..."

"Jingren, you were a student of mine long enough, I know your habits. So why are you lying to me?" Shifu asked casually.

Shulie stiffled a laugh.

"Okay... Okay... I had a girlfriend and she dumped me. Okay? I fell into a depression and my studies failed. I was kicked out of the school. There's no hope of being a doctor now." Jin replied, going scarlet.

"Pfft! A doctor! Dealing with sick people and telling them they're gonna die, risking their lives all the while? At least as a kung fu master you get to live!" Shifu scolded.

Jin looked away, crestfallen.

"Now, shifu, be nice." Shulie scolded.

"Me? Nice? I think that trait died YEARS ago." Shifu laughed. "Now I'm a hard-core bastard."

"I can vouch for that." Jin growled in agreement.

"So the jade gem..." Shulie said. "A girl named Xue controls it? How did this happen?"

"She... It's a long story. Best left for another time." Tigress replied.

"So Shulie" Shifu began. "Would you like to meet everyone since you'll be staying here again?"

Shulie smiled brightly. "Sure." She replied. They then walked towards the kitchen where everyone was most likely eating lunch.

**I know, my endings are kinda weird. But oh well deal with it if you don't like it my complaint email is ************ at gmail .com (no spaces you know what the at symbol is, CTRL+2)**


End file.
